Being Sick
by Supertardisavengerlock
Summary: When the former angel started experiencing strange symptoms, he turned to Dean but later found out with a little help from Sam what they really mean. Sam wins a bet. Destiel Oneshot slashfic Please read and review, this is my first Oneshot and its around 1,700 words.


**Hey guys, I'm back! And here to write Destiel, I have all these feels for Destiel that I can't control and this is what it makes... yeah, sorry. I'll be making another Destiel story soon with multiple chapters so please take a look at it when its up! Thank you and now, time for fluffiness.  
**

**~~~~~Castiel~~~~~**

Ever since the fall, Castiel has kept all of these conflicting emotions battling within in himself. He feels dark streaks of guilt, and misery and sadness though one thing he was sure he didn't feel, was regret. When he came plummeting toward earth, he had managed to stumble his way back to the Men of Letters bunker, covered in mud, dirt, blood and nearly starved. At first, the former angel didn't even want to return, fearing he would only cause more destruction to the Winchester brothers, and he just couldn't think that especially to the righteous man. But Castiel couldn't help himself, he felt selfish. The door had opened to Dean, as surprise, horror and sheer joy washed over his face as he whispered the former angel's name. The hunter pulled him into a tight hug that lasted longer than he was willing to admit until Sam came to the door in surprise. They invited him in and cleaned him up.

Castiel padded into the the bunkers kitchen, wearing Dean's grey sweatpants slung over his hips and his faded old AC/DC shirt that happened to be a little too big for him. He had to wear Dean's older clothes until they bothered to actually go shopping for the former angel.

"Hello Dean." The hunter glances up from his paper and has to muffle his smile, he always got a warm protective feeling whenever Cas wore his clothes.

"Huh?"

"I think I am sick."

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion, going through the past few days with him and not remembering any symptoms. He frowned,

"Well, what are you feeling?"

Castiel paused, he hated having to burden Dean with more of his problems.

"Well?" The hunter pressed on.

Castiel emitted a small sigh and began to list his symptoms off in his gravely voice. "My stomach seems to churn, my hands get sweaty, faster heart beat and my eyes dilate. And it only really happens around- you."

Dean's eyes went wide and a light blush bloomed across his face as he kept his eyes away from Castiel's ocean blue ones. When he didn't reply Cas spoke up again,

"Dean?"

"Uh- er go ask Sam, I don't know." He blurted out and stiffly stood up taking a last awkward glance at the former angel and quickly fleeing to his room. Castiel was even more confused now, he didn't understand Dean's reaction but he supposed he would ask Sam anyways. Though, currently Sam had gone grocery shopping so he decided to head back to his own room until so.

The sounds of the door opening and closing sent Castiel straight out to the living room to find Sam lugging around a load of bags. He stood there and watched, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, Castiel."

"Hello." There was a pause as Sam began to load the food into the cabinets and the fridge.

"You need something?"

"Actually yes, I would like to talk."

"Alright, just lemme finish here." After a few more minutes every thing was put away and Sam huffed out. "So, you need help or something?"

Cas nodded reluctantly and motioned to the table to which they both took a seat.

"I think I'm sick." Sam waited for him to continue, "I have all of these odd symptoms and I'm not sure why."

"How come you waited for me to come back, what about Dean?"

Castiel gave a small grimace, "I did, and he seemed to get nervously agitated and told me to ask you." His gravely voice almost seemed guilty while Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Well, what makes you think your sick?"

Once again, the former angel listed off every thing to which made Sam slowly grow a grin through out.

"I don't understand why you are smiling." Cas let out with a huff, even more confused. Sam just smiled even more, lightly shaking his head.

"I think you should just go to Dean, there's a reason he's avoiding this, I'm not blind to you two." Sam stood up and nodded to the hallway before heading to the library.

The former angel didn't understand, what does the younger Winchester mean? Castiel started to feel anxious as he made his way down the hallway and knocked on Dean's door. When there came no reply, Cas felt hurt but he opened the door anyways. He was surprised to find that Dean was asleep on his bed, snoring softly under the covers. The former angel couldn't help but give a small smile. Usually, he would have left Dean to his peaceful slumber but something kept him there and was urging him. He remembered Sam's words, debating what they could mean. He glanced back at his hunter and slowly came up to the bed. Without thinking, Cas reached to gently touch his cheek but tried to retract when Dean puffed in his sleep, rolled over and grabbed Cas's hand before it left. He widened his eyes and bent over as Dean kept taking more of his arm. Not wanting to disrupt his sleep, Castiel decided to slip under the covers the best he could. The former angel glanced over to the other as he began to snuggle closer to Cas. The older Winchester wrapped around Castiel contently while he laid there stiffly. Eventually, his eyes began to droop as he relaxed against the hunter while sleep overtook him and they both drifted to a peaceful slumber in each others arms.

**~~~~~Dean~~~~~**

Warmth spread across Dean's body, warmer than usual he thought. He rolled to the other side of the bed, relishing in the heat. For once, he was happy in his life, Sam was going to be okay, he had Cas back and the three of them were saving people and hunting things, even Kevin stayed with them at the bunker. They had as well begun to search for the angels, debating on what to do with them, in the end most of them decided to actually try it out as a human though a few killed themselves in the means to get back to heaven. It was sad, really. A small movement shot Dean out of his thoughts and his eyes flashed open, already reaching for the gun under his pillow. His green eyes widened when his old clothes and dark hair met them and he scrambled backwards in surprise. The confused hunter thumped to the floor on accident, ripping the former angel from his dreams. Blue eyes shot open and he sat up, looking around with that usual _adorable, _confused look.

"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean tried to look at his "friend", but he realized if he did he wouldn't be able to tear it away.

"I- uhm - I apologize." His voice seemed almost _disappointed. _"I hadn't meant for that to happen..." He stood up, stiff as a board and walked to the door.

The hunter jumped up and stopped Castiel, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and met Dean's oak green eyes anxiously. He thought that the hunter was mad at him and would tell him off, but then turned to being thoroughly confused. Dean, meaning to say something but ended up opening and closing his mouth dumbly after getting struck with Cas's intense gaze. After what seemed like eternity, something in the older Winchester snapped, basically saying _fuck it_ because he had just wanted to for so long but held back, worried what would happen if something did happen and receiving a rejection from the angel. But after what Cas had said to him, confused by his "symptoms", he realized the feelings were mutual and yet, he still freaked out and fled to his room to think over what had just happened. He jolted back into reality and leaned forward, doing that one thing he dreamed of ever since he came into recognition with his feelings.

The former angel before him froze, eyes widening in bewilderment as the others mouth pressed up against his own. Dean moved against his lips, feeling peace wash over him for a sheer second before he realized the other wasn't moving. When Cas was too shocked to do anything but stand there dumbfounded, Dean stood back, looking at the floor as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Ah- shit- uhm I'm sorry, Cas I- didn't mean to..."

Castiel only tilted his head to the side, keeping a serious expression upon his face. "But Dean, I am not sorry."

The older Winchesters head shot up, his eyes filled with a sheer hopefulness that brought a small smile to the latter's mouth. Cas grabbed a fistful of Dean's flannel and dominated the hunters lips. Dean tilted his head to head to deepen the kiss, never wanting the blissful joy leave him as it curled across his body. He dug his hand in the former angel's hair as his other wrapped around his neck, pushing him even closer and melding their bodies together. After all the months of the longing stares, touches that lasted longer than being considered friendly, the tension was finally resolved. After a continuous pace of a few minutes, they broke apart, sucking in air that was well needed. Dean huffed out and gave a cheeky grin that Cas returned back as his arms that were around his hunter tightened. And there they stood, relishing in the fact that finally for once, everything was going to be just _ok._

In the distance, an irritated sigh echos through the bunker.

"I _fucking_ called it." Sam's voice speaks up, smug and happy with himself. He turns to Kevin and holds out his hand, a grin slapped across his face. Kevin rolls his eyes and fishes a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and reluctantly slaps into the Winchesters hand. But secretly, he was happy for the two of them and the fact that they wouldn't have to deal with any more of their constant eye-fucking.

**Yaaay! Fluffy-ness C: and oh my god, I had to put that ending in there, I couldn't help myself. Please review!**


End file.
